


sadie hawkins

by nowrunalong



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: Darla asks Drusilla to the Sadie Hawkins dance.





	sadie hawkins

“Hey! Dru!” a boy calls, striding up to her and throwing a hand against her locker, effectively pinning her in place. He grins. “You have really incredible eyes, you know that?”

“Yes,” Dru says. “They see things.”

“You’re funny.” The boy turns to his friend. “Isn’t she funny?”

“As hell.”

“See, we were wondering if you’d want to take one of us to the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“The girls ask the boys,” Dru says. She turns her back to him and reaches to the back of her locker for her Geography notes.

“Yeah, but,” the boy says, shrugging, “it’s not like you’ve asked anyone yet.”

“I don’t think I’ll be going,” Dru says vaguely. “It’s a full moon.”

“Come on, babe. I’m offering, here. It’s not like you’d be able to get anyone else to say yes. Everyone knows you’re a freak. I don’t care about that. I know you’d look hot in a—ow!” The boy whips around to face a blonde girl with a wicked grin. “What was that for, Darla?”

Darla ignores him. “Hi—Drusilla, right? Are these boys bothering you?”

“We were just—”

“I wasn’t asking _you_ ,” Darla says. “I was asking Dru.”

“Yes,” Dru says. “They’re in my bubble.”

“I thought so.” Darla turns to the boy who’d had Dru pinned against her locker. “Move it, Jimmy. She’s not interested.”

“What if I don’t?”

Darla pulls a pocket knife from her skirt and Jimmy jumps back, alarmed. “What the _fuck_ , Darla! You can’t have that in a public school!”

She shrugs. “Please. Like _you’d_ report me. Everyone knows you’ve been dealing on school grounds.”

Jimmy trades a look with his friend and then elbows him in the arm. “Let’s go,” he mutters. “She’s not worth it, anyway.”

Darla watches as they leave before turning back to Dru, who had finished stuffing her notes into her backpack and looks about ready to run off.

“You okay, darling?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not true, you know,” Darla says. “There are lots of people who’d go to that dance with you.”

Dru smiles. “I don’t think so. I’m funny. And a freak. Jimmy said so.”

“Jimmy can shove it up his ass. Besides, funny is a good thing.”

“I meant it,” Dru says. “It really doesn’t matter. I don’t think I’ll be going.”

Darla considers this. “What if I ask you?”

“Ask me what?”

“To the dance. A couple of gals, having a night out. It would be fun.”

“You haven’t asked a boy yet? I’ve seen you around. You have lots of friends. They're lining up to go with you.”

“High school boys are tedious,” Darla says. “They only think about one thing.”

Dru smiles again. “My mother bought me a new dress. I’ve been waiting for an occasion to wear it.”

“Oh, honey,” Darla says, a little bit pitying. “We’ll give you an occasion.”

—

Darla meets Dru by the front doors. Dru’s dress is long and red and elegant—nothing like what Darla had expected. She’s pleasantly surprised. She, on the other hand, had decided on a little black dress with a V-neck. Emphasis on the cleavage.

“Do you like it?” Dru asks, giving a little twirl that has Darla grinning.

“Lovely,” Darla says, and hooks her arm thru Dru’s. “But we’ve got to do something about your hair. You can’t wear a ponytail to a dance.”

“Oh?”

Darla marches Dru to the bathroom and pulls a wad of bobby pins from her clutch bag.

“Will you make me a princess?” Dru asks, wiggling slightly.

“If you stand still,” Darla says. Hands on Dru’s shoulders, she spins her around so that Dru’s back is to her and she faces the mirror.

With the grace of someone who’s done this a hundred times before, Darla pins Dru’s hair into an updo, sweeping her long, dark hair from the nape of her neck and pinning it to the top of her head. Dru shivers at the touch, and Darla grins, pleased.

“Have you ever danced with a girl?” Darla asks Dru’s reflection in the mirror.

Dru shakes her head. “Haven’t danced with a boy, either.”

“You haven’t danced?”

Dru lifts her hands over her head and begins to move to the sound of the music down the hall, emanating from the gymnasium. “I’ve danced by myself.”

Darla takes Dru’s hands and spins her around so that they’re face-to-face again.

“Let’s join the party.”

—

As it turns out, they both love to dance. They dance to every song, only stepping to the side to grab drinks.

“I dreamed of this,” Dru tells Darla, as Darla drinks her fruit punch.

“The dance?” Darla asks.

Dru nods, and when Darla tosses her punch cup aside, takes her hands. “The music is beautiful. Like angels singing.”

“They’re playing Ed Sheeran,” Darla says, amused.

“The music _here_ ,” Dru says, clutching Darla’s hand to her chest. Darla can feel Dru’s heartbeat speed up, and grins. Spreads her fingers against Dru’s skin. Lets them creep upward to cup Dru’s face, fingertips in her hair.

“You really do have incredible eyes,” she says.

“Like mirrors,” Dru says, smiling.

“Right.”

The music slows down and Darla places her left hand on Dru’s waist; tugs her close so that they’re chest-to-chest, swaying to the music.

Dru moves in first, resting her cheek against Darla’s. “You smell like roses.” Her lips brush Darla’s ear, and it’s Darla’s turn to shiver.

“Do you like it?”

“Mm,” Dru says, and lowers her head to kiss Darla’s neck. Darla can feel Dru’s tongue behind her ear where she’d applied her perfume and shivers again.

“I was supposed to be doing this to you,” she says, and Dru pulls back, looking pleased with herself.

“There’s a full moon,” Dru says, and Darla takes her hand and tugs her outside into the night.


End file.
